She got eyes of the Bluest skies
by Metalhead3000
Summary: Roxas is nervous of expressing is love to Namine, but he found a way, through a love ballad There will be an apperance Axl, and there will be some small apperance of Slash. Updated !


(A/N: thank you for taking the time to read this, please review, also the really romantic part comes later in the form of a beautiful love rock ballad, please excuse the lengthy setup, the next chap will have all the good love stuff, all this based on a dream I still hoped for this day. Expect an appearance of Axl and there will be Slash. If I had one wish is to have a time machine go back in time before I was born, to listen good music in concerts. Sometime I think I was born in the wrong decade)

(A/N: Update, there a problem with Chapter 2, I decided to combine both chapter into one big story, also edited some things)

It was 7:00 Pm, The year was 1991. Roxas looked next to his delightful companion Namine, he always thought she was very special. Both of them are junior in their high school. They were surrounded by a large group of people with high anticipation to one greatest musical shows ever, there raw energy all around the stadium. There were cheers that seem to echo the world, as the darkness of the night come. This may be Roxas' greatest night.

"Roxas thank you for taking me to this concert" Namine smiled at Roxas

"Well I couldn't just go by myself; I want to share this with you" Feeling a bit shy

"I hope they played that one song about blue eyes, I thought it was very romantic" she said as she gave a subtle signal.

"Well actually I heard this concert well played a lot from their new albums" feeling a bit embrassed.

"I'm sure this will be great" then an explosion came from the stage interrupting Namine.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TWILIGHT TOWN!!!" The crowd erupted in blast of loud noise

Then coming from the smoke from the previous explosion on the stage came the wild crazy redhead Axl; that is Axl Rose the lead singer of the greatest band ever Guns N Roses, running to the center of the stage.

"Its great to be back in this city, introducing one hell of a bassist, Duff McKagan" Then Duff ran to the stage from the back of the stage, holding his bass guitar, smiling at the cheering crowd. "Also here is one of my closest friends, Izzy Stradlin." then Izzy came to the stage with his guitar, waving at the crowd. "And here's come the greatest drummer in the world, Steven Adler." Steven Adler then walked on the stage, twirling his drumsticks. "And of course the legendary half man half guitar beast, I don't know what he is, here's SLASH!!!" Then appearing on the stage was lead guitarist Slash, still having his face shrouded in his wild hair, and still wearing his signature top hat.

"We are back with out two new album 'Use Your Illusion Part 1 and 2', but lets get things started with a well know song, you'll remember it" Axl screamed at the audience, then all the band members position themselves to play music. Then after playing a few notes, Roxas' and Namine's hearing shot up. Everybody in the crowd cheered like mad, from recognizing the song "Paradise City", raising their hands to show signs of the beast signs from a large group of rebellious teens, It seem classic metal shall live on forever.

Axl sanged

_Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
(Take me home) Oh, won't you please take me home  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
(Take me home) Oh, won't you please take me home_

Then later in the song came Slash's excellent guitar solo, Roxas' and Namine's hearts never beat faster ever before. There was nothing but pure adereline in the air, the crowd was sweating from acting completely crazy, and it truly smells like "Teen Spirit"

After the song, Namine and Roxas became a little tire, but the night was far from over.

"This next song come from a little film called Terminator 2"

(A/N: As I said, AXL did guest starred in it, and there is Slash in it XD, stayed tune for the romantic parts, also the song in Terminator 2 is called "You could be mine" and its awesome, yes I know Steven was fired from the band in the 90s, but I this is my fan fic and I want all of the original line up to be there. Also I know Roxas and Namine don't have actually have hearts, but here they're just regular people)

The band Guns n Roses played a fantastic show, they played such hits like Nighttrain, Welcome to The Jungle, Garden of Eden, November Rain, Don't Cry, My Michelle, Knocking on Heaven's Door, and Slash even played a solo that was the theme to the Godfather. The concert was over, Axl has this to say.

"You been a great audience, thank you and keep on rocking Twilight Town"

Then one of the greatest musical talents in the world ever, left the stage.

Soon afterward the audience left the stadium, Namine spoked to Roxas as they were walking out.

"That was a great time Roxas, although I wish they played Sweet Child o Mine, I love that song" looking a little disappointed

"Namine, there sometime I need to tell you something" Roxas spoke with a slight fear of rejection in his voice. Namine focused his attention to Roxas' face.

"Namine, you been very important to me."

"Of course, we been friends for 9 years"

"No, that's not what I meant, what I mean is" Roxas looked into Namine's eye, her beauty strucked Roxas. They were the most beautiful things he ever saw. She was angel that Roxas thanked to be even talking to her. His palm was getting sweaty, goosebumps on his skins, heart beat faster every before, in short he was very scared.

He spoke "Umm I need to use the Bathroom be right back" he thought 'stupid, stupid, stupid'

"Ok I'll wait by your car" Roxas left, leaving Namine very confused.

Roxas went to the bathroom, splashed some water into his face, feeling embrassed and ashamed. He overheard 2 very odd looking teenagers in the bathroom, one wearing AC/DC, another wearing a Metallica T-shirt

"Man those guys are awesome"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah they can just play any one of their love ballads and score with babes"

"Yeah uhuhuhuh, they would be like 'hey baby come to Axl', come on let's go burn stuff"

"Yes, FIRE, FIRE"

and so they left the bathroom, leaving a bright idea to Roxas.

Eventually most of the cars left the parking lot, Namine was still waiting near Roxas' car

"Where is he?"

Then Roxas came to Namine

"Where you been Roxas"

"I been thinking, I know how to explain something to you"

"Explain what"

"Just listen for a minute"

Then Roxas open the trunk, taking out his acoustic guitar, then face Namine preparing for a song

"This is for you Namine"

Namine was very interested yet still was confused. Then Roxas played a few notes from his guitar, it then became a bit more clearer to Namine.

Roxas began singing

_"She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry"_

Namine mind and soul was captured by the melodic melody of Roxas guitar and voice

_Oh, sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, sweet love of mine_

_"She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain_

_To quietly pass me by"_

Namine and Roxas eyes met with great passion, never had they been more closely spiritual ever before.

_"Oh, sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, sweet love of mine_

_Oh, sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, sweet love of mine_

_Oh, sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, sweet love of mine"_

Then played Roxas played an excellent guitar solo, his fingers was moving fast yet gracefully. Then he continued singing

_"Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now"_

_"Where do we go_

_Sweet child_

_Where do we go now"_

_"Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now"_

_"Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Sweet child_

_Sweet child o' mine"_

Roxas then ended his song smiled warmly to Namine, he also put his guitar the car trunk.

"I love you Namine"

They stood silently for a moment, then a guitar

Namine spoked softly "Roxas, I dont know what to s.." She cut off by a Kiss by Roxas. She was cut off by suprise, but she then closed her eyes and embraced Roxas. They stared in their eyes a bit longer, not wanting this moment to end. Then a car horn spooked them

A very tall black limo drove next to the newly established lovers, a window open that was shrouded in shadow. A voice spoke "Hey kid that was some guitar work you got there, and a great voice with it"

Roxas then spoke "Thanks mister umm"

Then a voice spoke "Call me Slash" Then the legendary guitarist Slash's head came out the window, still wearing his iconic hat.

Then Roxas frozed in fright of being near such musical greatness.

"Listen there is this gig at a local club I'm attending called "Hollow Bastion", I would like for you to come by and play there."

Roxas was going to speak, but then Slash interrupted him "She can come too, your a rock star man, and girls love a musician, what's your name ."

"Roxas, is my name" Roxas spoke trying to act cool, when in fact he's has high emotions swelling inside him.

Slash handed his card, then drove off yelling "Dont be late".

Roxas just stood there, with a small grin on his face. Namine then hugged him

"Its not every day you get your dream to come to life" Namine spoked cheerfully.

"Actually two dreams came to life, being with you is the most important."

"I love you too Roxas" Namine kissed his cheek.

Roxas smiled at his blue eyes angel

A/N: and there you have, Roxas greatest night of his night, he gets the girl and talk to one of the greatest guitarist in history, please leave reviews.


End file.
